


Compromise

by chimeradragon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M, mcsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble for your enjoyment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine. I make no money off of this  
Author's Note: I noticed there wasn't anything for the prompt so I popped this little thing out. Hope you enjoy it! McSheplet Challenge #150

"I won't."

"You will."

"I refuse. And you can't make me!"

"You really wanna bank on me not being able to make you?"

A pause. "Maybe..."

A laugh. "See? Even you know it's going to be useless to try to resist me for long."

A raised eyebrow. "Oh? Is that what you think?"

A nervous laugh. "You wouldn't."

"In with you!" 

Two bodies crashed into the water.

John sputtered as he came back to the surface next to a smirking Rodney. He glared for a second before grinning triumphantly. "See? I got you in."

Rodney didn't lose his air of confidence. "Ah, this is a compromise. You wanted me to get in alone. We're both we now."

John's smile faltered.

"But that's okay. It just means we both win."

The End


End file.
